guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grim Cesta
No need to state that it is also called an off-hand item, that is stated in left hand which is linked in the article. --Rainith 13:22, 5 December 2005 (UTC) ---- Anonymous was right, it looks like a knife even when equipped, I'll upload a pic. --Karlos 16:06, 14 March 2006 (CST) Here you go: image:Cesta-50.jpg --Karlos 16:14, 14 March 2006 (CST) Salvage I got 12 bones for salvage (with expert) so i guess its possible to get more then 9 bones. --Namnatulco 8JUL2006 14:56 GMT+1 :Actually, those numbers should not even be in the article. -Gares 08:01, 8 July 2006 (CDT) mummified claw cestas Where do they drop and what attribute are they tied to? -- Gordon Ecker 00:39, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :The one in the picture dropped in Old Ascalon in Fort Ranik. From what exactly I couldn't say. It's been a long time that I updated that pic. The reason I know where it was from, is that I took the screen directly outside the Frontier Gate after I got there. Attribute-wise I can't remember. -Gares 01:07, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::i just got one to drop in the catacombs in pre. it doesn't have a requirment though..Detraya fullvear 00:11, 11 September 2006 (CDT) ::: I got one from a Frostfire Dryder in Iron Horse Mine. Energy +7 (req 6 Death Magic), Armor +4, Energy -5. It would suggest they are linked to Death Magic --Uber Any 14:21, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Wow, i'm responding to a very old post, but, does anyone know if there is a green drop with the mummified talon skin?, plz let me know k thx.211.26.249.24 09:04, 25 March 2008 (UTC)sry forgot to log inKonradishes 09:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) prophecies only? Has anyone seen a grim cesta drop in Factions? -- Gordon Ecker 00:46, 30 July 2006 (CDT) :After sifting through the Factions collectors, from that it seems each attribute has its own item now. Blood Magic = Blood Knife, Curses = Bone Idol, and Death Magic = Bleached Skull. -Gares 01:07, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::And, after trying to keep track of all drops instead of just rare skin drops, I found out that they actually do drop in Factions. -- Gordon Ecker 20:04, 29 August 2006 (CDT) research needed? Why is this article in Category:Research needed ? namnatulco 18:37, 4 August 2006 (CDT) :Because the linked attribute for the mummified claw version is unknown. I might've added the tag before I found out they were core, in which case the question of whether they're core or not could've been a secondary reason. -- Gordon Ecker 20:04, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :in a quest in haiju lagoon(return the missing purse) a creature called a ravenous drake drops a grim cesta. ::I just remembered that I got one of the mummified claw cestas in the Jukanur Diggings mission. Assuming they're still dropped in the final release, we should be able to get an answer soon enough. -- Gordon Ecker 06:28, 18 October 2006 (CDT) :::Gordon, I got one linked to Death Magic (see my post from Oct.10 above). Would it be enough to conclude that they are linked to Death Magic, or is there a possibility they are linked to both ? --Uber Any 13:05, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I just got a death one too. I think we can assume it's only one attribute unless someone finds one for the other attribute. -- Gordon Ecker 01:51, 25 February 2007 (CST) :::::I got a gorgon grim cesta with req9 curses. -- Zerpha The Improver 12:01, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Ive found two... One was an energy+12 death req9 gold inscribable from a ravenous mandragor in nightfall.... that was before i knew inscriptions could be replaced without trying to salvage the inscription out (new to nightfall) and i destroyed it on accident. The other i found in presearing and I still have because the skin is simply badass eventhough the stats suck. -The Black Leach -Hp Mods Should the -Hp mods be listed on this page alongside energy bonuses?-Onlyashadow 08:09, 11 September 2006 (CDT) :Actually the template used is obsolete, but has not been upgraded. It will not show energy bonuses as those are universal to all focus items as are -HP mods. While there has been no crusade to fix those obsolete templates, I will fix this one now. -Gares 08:27, 11 September 2006 (CDT) Grim cesta images At the moment, there are the four "normal" Cesta images. Maybe it should also added the -50hp cesta quest reward item with the blood knife skin? -- Zerpha The Improver 13:34, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Anyone also notice that the gorgon head version looks sorta like a rough image of Medusa? -- (T/ ) 09:56, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :Not very surprising, considering that Medusa is one of the Gorgons. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 10:01, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Question Does the gauntlet version ever tie to curses, besides Vilnar's? Zeek Aran 09:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :I've never seen one like that - like the article says, to the best of my knowledge Curses is always diamond, Death is always glove. (T/ ) 09:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) death is the glove OR mummified claw :P98.193.121.227 17:29, 11 April 2008 (UTC) D'oh It's a gorgon head! I always thought it was a guy with leaves for hair and he was shaking his head to make them wave like that...--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 05:12, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, it's noted in the article. :) (T/ ) 06:15, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Grim Cesta (Claw) Anyone know if a collector / weaponsmith makes the claw-skinned version or only obtainable via drop? --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:15, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Incorrect statement "Tyrian collectors offer Grim Cestas tied to every Necromancer attribute except Curses." There was only one instance of a Blood Grim Cesta listed in the wiki and I checked the collector and found it to be an idol. So the sentence should state that they are only Death and Soul reaping... To Dye, To Sleep No More Actually the 55 Grim Cesta can be dyed. I just dyed mine pink. The inventory icon doesn't show any change (a la the Oppressor weapons), but the cesta itself is definitely a different color. Screenies will be provided upon request. Newms34 16:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC)